LIMBO
by Mininahermosa29
Summary: "Las decisiones las hemos de tomar cuando es el momento"si no pregúntenle a Akane
1. Prologo

**Hola..bueno para esta historia vamos a usar una modalidad de narración en primera persona..a veces sera en tercera pero la mayoría del tiempo los protagonistas personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen a mi sino a Rumio takahashi...la ****historia bueno es como 3/4 mia..¿como es eso? bueno es simple...hace tiempo yo lei un fic que se llama "realidad" es de Mazii-chan y se podría decir que esta historia es como una posible continuación...les recomiendo leerla..es muy buena ...tambien les puedo mandar un pequeño resumen por inbox si me lo piden por reviews pero siempre mencionare a grandes rasgos como fue que sucedio todo en esta historia**

Prologo

No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí…menos cuando dejo de importarme, casi se podría decir que este trono es parte de mí, mis emociones…mis queridos sentimientos me han abandonado al momento en que decidí quedarme aquí o mejor dicho "no decidí" irme , pero no, lamentablemente no soy un ser sin sentimientos, pero creo que son solo recuerdos de emociones que en mi vida "tuve", aun así me aferro a ellos como una tabla de salvación o al menos así era hasta que decidí que de nada serviría; ahora simplemente sé que están ahí.yo soy ¿era? una chica con una vida si no es que común era buena..muy buena..tenia una familia...un hogar..y ahora...nada

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:::.:..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Conocen la sensación de "deja vu"?..No? si? No importa pero de seguro que no saben que eso es sinónimo de "mi vida" si como lo oyen…esto les parecerá totalmente incoherente pero …siento que esto…que algo muy importante me falta…y por más que busque ese algo no lo encuentro…y la verdad no lo entiendo…tengo todo lo que pudiera desear (según mis conocidos, claro) digo soy una personificación de la perfección, soy sumamente talentoso en todo lo que hago…pero no tengo con quien compartirlo.

* * *

><p><strong> mandenme reviews para continuarla.<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

En una cafetería de un pueblo similar a "Brujas" (es una ciudad de Bélgica..si quieren búsquenla en google) una chica de cabellos largos azulados tomaba un café…a pesar de estar rodeada de gente era totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía alrededor, era totalmente indiferente al bullicio de la turística ciudad. Cualquiera que la viera no le calcularía más de 20 años a pesar de lo elegante que se veía con su largo abrigo morado a juego con su sombrero. Sube la mirada, se pueden apreciar unos bellos ojos miel que sin embargo carecen totalmente de emociones.

Un tren se detiene a su lado, ella sube sin mirar atrás. Se sienta junto a la misma ventana de siempre, el paisaje es un lindo cuadro; casas muy diferentes entre sí, los diseños van desde una casa canadiense hasta un dojo al más puro estilo japonés, es en este último donde se detiene y baja la chica.

Algunos pasos después es recibida por su familia….no los reconoce por las lágrimas que empañan sus ojos Hace tanto tiempo que no los ve…siente que alguien la abraza por detrás..

-te he buscado por tanto tiempo- sentí una reconfortante calidez extenderse desde mi pecho y cuando quise ver de quien se trataba….todo se desvaneció…aparecieron dos puertas y un reloj de arena en medio de ellas, el tiempo corría, se acababa, se terminó…vacío…otra vez vacío…un momento ¿otra vez?..

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

-Nooooo- me desperté gritando…" ¿_otra vez? ese sueño…bueno no es que recuerde haberlo tenido antes pero…se me hace tan familiar…pero no logro recordar. No se…no sé quién es esa chica de cabellos azules y hermosa sonrisa ni porque se desvaneció, ¿desvanece? así en mis brazos. ¿Por qué me siento tan desesperado por alguien que en mi vida he visto?...creo que me estoy volviendo loco"_

-Señor James… ¿Qué desea desayunar hoy?- pregunta la mu-cama a un chico de unos 22 años aproximadamente con cabello negro corto.

-cualquier cosa- ella me mira raro…normalmente tengo más apetito menos cuando la… ¿recuerdo? No lo sé… no lo entiendo a veces se me vienen imágenes a la cabeza y no sé porque siento una sensación de vacío siempre que los tengo…

_Ella me está sonriendo…se ve muy linda. No sé por qué estoy acurrucado en sus piernas pero tampoco me importa..._

_-descansa mi lindo gatito- mientras me acaricia la cabeza…yo solo ¿ronroneo? Ella es tan linda. Adoro estar así. Que lastima que no podamos hacerlo siempre…esto es lo único que el viejo hizo bien...además claro de…._

_-_Se encuentra bien- me interrumpe mi trance-

-claro- le respondo no muy convencido- ah por cierto estaré de viaje por 3 semanas.

-y a donde irá mi señor esta vez- pregunta fastidiada

-porque lo dices en ese tono?- me arrepiento de preguntar pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-porque en lugar de estar haciéndolas de viajero errante debería buscar una compañera y formar una familia...- "_familia…"_

No…creo que eso no es para mi… no es que no quiera pero siempre que intento salir con alguien…. No es que sea antisocial o des adaptado pero… _ninguna es ella...a si olvide mencionar que vivo obsesionado por no decir enamorado de un producto de mi imaginación... _Cuando cumplí 16 años mi vida como que perdió significado a si que ahora solo me dedico al arte...practico artes marciales desde que tenia 5 años...de hecho ahora..

-como sea.. iré a Japón-

-¿porque a ese lugar?- esa es una muy buena pregunta...

-no lo se hay algo que me llama-

-lo mismo dijo de china hace dos meses-

-si pero parece que la aldea a la que pensaba ir a entrenar fue destruida hace mas de 100 años-

-¿por quien?

_-airen ¿que haces?- decia una chica de cabello purpura confundida_

_-tu destruiste lo que ya mas amaba ahora solo te regreso el favor- un deseo de muerte y mucha tristeza invade mi alma solo quiero acabar con todo y todos..ellas..todo fue por su culpa._

_-vamos yerno..te quitamos un peso de encima-_

_-ustedes no lo entienden- grito desesperado- yo la amaba._

_-entonces se lo debiste decir antes- siento como una espada atraviesa mi __corazón, han logrado distraerme lo suficiente, pero vendrán conmigo eso es seguro..._

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de mi rara historia...si alguien tiene una sugerencia no dude en dejarla...yo la verdad tiendo a escribir historias mas superficiales pero hoy tenia ganas de algo como esto...<p> 


	3. capitulo 2

**Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo espero que les "interese" igual que los anteriores...**

Capítulo 2

En una singular plaza vemos como una peli-azul ataviada con un traje completamente blanco que se ceñía a todo su cuerpo (muy parecido al de Eric lecard) hace tiempo que no tenía esos sueños, había tomado una decisión…si debería quedarse ahí el resto de su existencia lo haría como se debe….

Mientras ella atacaba a su oponente imaginario la plataforma redonda de piedra en la que estaba, daba vueltas apareciendo montículos de piedra a modo de obstáculos que ella destruía sin mucho esfuerzo aparente con su báculo y es que si, había aprendido y perfeccionado diferentes estilos de pelea que iban desde la esgrima hasta el combate libre, no tuvo ningún maestro y es que, cuando intentaba hacer simples katas su cuerpo actuaba guiado por el instinto de lo aprendido en muchas vidas...

Cuando considera que ya había practicado suficiente, la plataforma se detiene con un movimiento de su mano y vuelve a encajarse en el piso, ya que estaba flotando, alrededor hay un hermoso jardín en el que antes fue campo de entrenamiento aparece una pequeña catarata, el murmullo del agua le da al ambiente un toque casi mágico...Ella se tira en la grama y sin quererlo su mente comienza a divagar.

Hace mucho tiempo que he decidido dejar atrás todo lo que me daña y rehacer mi mundo….si antes lo hacía por inercia ahora he aprendido a no crear cosas que me perturben, aun así siento un enorme vació pero ya también he tenido que controlar...no es muy lindo que digamos estar en un lugar y al segundo siguiente aparecer en la completa oscuridad...no quiero volver ahi...oh no..

Aqui estoy otra vez...todo a mi alrededor es oscura...todo se desvanece dos puertas,un reloj de tiempo, solo cierro los ojos esperando a que se termine...hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba esto..._"vuelve conmigo" ..._el tiempo se ha acabado otra vez...y se que es mi culpa ...veo mi reflejo en el piso que ahora es un gran espejo otra vez tengo 16 ...ya basta..no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero ver otra vez esta,escena..pero aun así no puedo apartar mi mirada...aqui de nuevo...estamos discutiendo...era nuestra "boda" un bombori cae en mi cabeza.. miro esto mientras siento mi rostro llenarse de lagrimas...ya no..me niego a seguir viendo esto...cierro los ojos y en un movimiento de mi mano todo el espacio a mi alrededor se rompe en miles de fragmentos que flotan a mi alrededor llenos de escenas..de momentos de mi vida algunos felices otros no tanto..simplemente me doy la vuelta..nada de eso me interesa eso es mi pasado ..no pienso seguir aferrada a él...se que de nada me serviría pensar en un mañana...porque yo hace mucho...estoy atrapada en el hoy...

Camino sin rumbo fijo, una sonrisa irónica se forma en mis labios, eso aquí no es posible, el mundo, mi mundo se vuelve a formar a mi alrededor, ahora estoy en un bosque en mas de una rama hay algún gato dormido, se que les parece extraño...yo muchas veces pensé que se trataba de un sueño pero ellos están ahi vigilando todo, a veces me hablan, con su mirada, también crei que ellos eran solo parte de mi imaginación pero ahora me doy cuenta que son tan reales como yo o quizás aun más...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

en un gigantesco aeropuerto vemos a un joven pelinegro de ojos azules mirando al vació, en una servilleta dibujaba una silueta perdiéndose en un bosque.

-pasajeros del vuelo de las nueve rumbo a japón- la voz de la recepcionista lo saco de su trance-por favor abordar por el segundo hangar.

En este viaje esperaba encontrar un maestro que le enseñara como perfeccionar las artes marciales...eso era lo único que parecía disminuir el vació que le embargaba, por alguna razón quería ser el mejor en lo que hacia... de niño soñaba con impresionar a una choca con su técnica y luego compartirla con ella...tenia un poco de la técnica pero faltaba una parte esencial en su plan..."_ella"_

_"-me alegra que seas una chica- que linda sonrisa. Porque me dice eso...será que ella.._

_-eh?- wow brillante pero quien puede pensar con ella a su lado_

_-si fueras un chico tendría que salir contigo- ¿en serio? yo soy un chico...espera aun no puedo decirle_

_-chicas la cena esta lista- se lo diré cuando sea el momento indicado.."_

Ahora me doy cuenta de mi verdadero objetivo, algo me dice que si.

Ahora estoy en el aeropuerto de Tokio…hay muchas ciudades Osaka, Tomoeda pero yo ire a ….paso mi vista por todos los letreros…..Nerima...no lo pienso dos veces y tomo el tren

_-vamos hijo apurate- me apresura el viejo_

_-y porque tanta prisa-le respondo cruzando los brazos sobre mi cabeza._

_-mi amigo nos espera- ¿y yo que tengo que ver?_

_-si es tu amigo visitalo. Yo me vuelvo a china-rayos está comenzando a llover_

_-grrrrr- oh no… así me costara más huir. _

-Siguiente parada,Estacion de Nerima..

* * *

><p><strong>Como se habran dado cuenta este me quedo mas largo que los anteriores...normalmente hago capitulos mas largos en mis historias pero con esta hare la excepcion ;)...<strong>

**pdt: no se olviden de dejar sus reviews**


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

-Siguiente parada, Estación de Nerima- escucho por la bocina pero ahora solo tengo un pensamiento en mi cabeza ¿un panda?

Comienzo a caminar por la ciudad sin saber exactamente a donde ir…"h_a cambiado mucho"…_lo cual es muy extraño ya que nunca en mi vida he estado aquí pero bueno a veces mi mente me juega malas pasadas…esa cerca.

_"-Akane esperame- no es justo porque nunca me espera…como me gustaría caminar a su lado todas las mañanas."_

Bien esto es demasiado. No lo puedo resistir…salto a la cerca e intento caminar por ella y digo intento porque caigo a los 3 pasos en la acera lo cual es muy bueno ya que ahora en lugar de haber un canal hay una autopista…

¿cómo sé que antes había un canal? No lo sé y la verdad es que ya comienzo a acostumbrarme…pero no todas las escenas son tan buenas…y sin quererlo comienzo a recordar una.

_"eres fea, gorda, marimacho, pecho plano-veo dolor reflejado en sus ojos pero aun así sigo_

_- y ni siquiera sabes cocinar-veo las lágrimas asomarse…yo no quería herirla…ni siquiera es cierto todo lo que le dije…bueno lo de la comida tal vez si pero yo con gusto me intoxicaría por ella"_

La oscuridad cubre mi mirada…ahora que lo pienso mejor entiendo la razón… yo me merezco esto…fue lo que yo conseguí…

y a pesar de todo me tiene sin cuidado porque yo la encontrare _"aunque dedique el resto de mi vida a ello" _aunque no me la merezca.

* * *

><p>se que este capitulo me quedo muy corto...prometo que el próximo sera mas largo<p> 


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

En un dojo inmenso, hecho completamente de roble con grabados en diferentes lenguas, se podían divisar dos siluetas…la primera pertenecía una chica de largo cabello azulado atado en una trenza de cinco hilos que miraba con orgullo un chico aparentemente no más de 7 años.

-ya has aprendido todo lo que te podía enseñar-le comento en un tono solemne al chico de cabellos castaños y bellos ojos verdes.

-enserio le estoy muy agradecido, maestra- haciendo una reverencia- siempre la recordare-dejando de lado las formalidades y abrazándola.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo pero…no pudo…no tuvo el valor de decirle que al despertar el ya no la recordaría más…+

En su mundo solo debían haber pasado como 15 minutos…pero ya era hora…el chiquillo desapareció….

Y es que...esta era su "vida" desde hace mucho tiempo…

A veces llegaba un hombre o mujer buscando su "paz interior" para perfeccionar su técnica, a veces me presento ante ellos…a veces solo es mi sombra...o su propia sombra cuando lo amerita...por lo general las almas son más experimentadas así que solo creo los escenarios correspondientes pero cuando son nuevos en esto ya les enseño…

No…no es que lo haga como buena acción pero me ayuda mucho a distraerme, he de admitir que son en realidad muy pocos los que han llegado hasta acá…los puedo contar con los dedos de las manos…y eso sin mencionar que ocurre entre interludios de tiempo inmensos…no me gusta medir el tiempo…eso sería muy tonto…_"siempre estaré aquí"_

Ellos no me recuerdan específicamente a mi tal vez recuerden uno de mis escenarios o la satisfacción de haber logrado algo pero lo realmente aprendido se queda guardado en su subconsciente…pero no tan profundo así que con algo de estímulo lo recuerdan…muchos lo llaman talento natural...

Ok no me importa… ellos nunca volverán a pensar en mi...menos me recordaran…la razón…yo quiero que así sea…me he dado cuenta que los recuerdos solo te atan al pasado y eso es justo lo que yo no quiero…

Otra vez estoy en este bosque…pero ocurre algo fuera de lo común…un felino me mira…y lo extraño de esto es…que ellos nunca me miran con algo que no sea pereza o indiferencia…la realidad me golpea como un rayo…queda poco tiempo…..

De repente nuestra comunicación se rompe…el gatito voltea en dirección a un claro vacío del bosque…camina hacia el con paso elegante y se evapora ante mi vista…

he de admitir que esto sería muy interesante la verdad siempre me pregunte porque los gatos se quedaban viendo al vacío por segundos… ellos han aprendido como venir aquí el tiempo que quieran…la verdad es que ellos me han ayudado mucho…su indiferencia…su frialdad…su temple que no parece afectar nada…

Mis ojos se vuelven rasgados…rrrr…. ¿qué? Solo así puedo controlar mis sentimientos…porque prefiero encerrarlos a que me sigan haciendo daño… siento una presencia…tal vez sea otro visitante…ire luego…ahora estoy ocupada…cierro mis ojos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un claro del bosque rodeado de tulipanes rojos estaba un niño...ojos azules y su pelo largo y lacio desparramado en el suelo miraba al vació...al parecer los ojas eran muy interesantes..._"¿quien soy?¿que hago aquí? cada vez que pienso en eso mi cabeza duele...pero debo intentarlo..."_ queda inconsciente...ante la atenta mirada de unos ojos felinos del color del chocolate.

* * *

><p>Es corto...pero denme algo de crédito por actualizar tan pronto...espero que les haya guistado<p> 


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Vemos a la chica sentada en el césped con las piernas cruzadas, estaba cepillando su largo cabello al parecer eso la relajaba ya que se notaba la paz en su rostro, frente a ella apareció un enorme espejo,

Siguió con su tarea como si nada más existiera en el mundo, una vez satisfecha con la textura, noto el paisaje que se reflejaba en el…vio detrás de ella el cuerpo inerte del muchacho…rio ante su ocurrencia…

Porque si de verdad estuviera muerto …ya no estaría aquí…"_el seria libre"_…claro… eso si tuviera un cuerpo al cual volver…una sombra comenzó a consumir el lugar...su primera reacción fue voltear a ver al chico...con el sería más difícil pero…

De repente todo se evaporo...

Ahora estaban en un lugar diferente, era un gran salón lleno de cojines en tonos morados, negros y fucsias,

Las paredes que eran de espejos fueron cubiertos por cortinas morado oscuro en un parpadeo suyo…le gustaba ese lugar...era tan surrealista

Sin más preámbulos se dejó caer en los mullidos cojines, totalmente estirada y relajada como una niña. Volteo su rostro. Y ahí estaba el muchacho...como lo había "dejado"...

Este chico es muy extraño…no es más que un niño…y para colmo aun no despierta ya lleva como…um…3 puestas de sol parece una figura de cera tamaño real…su cabello es muy largo, le traerá problemas a la hora del entrenamiento…no lo cortare…porque soy capaz de hacerlo crecer de nuevo..umm ya se...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abro los ojos, lo primero que veo es su rostro…no sé quién es ella pero…no puedo resistir el impulso, la abrazo, espero que no se despierte _"me gustaría despertar junto a ti todos los días" _esa idea se repite en mi mente…mis parpados se vuelven pesados…me siento como si me hubiera caído encima un edificio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abro los ojos...veo a mi alrededor..al parecer todavía estoy en el salón...me levanto...bueno lo intento...lo bueno es que se que ya no esta inconsciente...lo malo..me tiene abrazada...

lo peor..me gusta...hace tanto que no recibía este tipo de contacto...aparto esa tonta idea de mi cabeza..,

que linda me quedo esa trenza... pensé en hacerle una como la que me hago yo para entrenar...pero me gusta mas esta..y es que la mía comienza desde lo alto y yo preferí hacerlo una que comienza desde su nuca...no puedo resistirlo...

se siente casi tan suave como mi pelo no en vano me lo cepillo tanto...mmm..creo que no le vendrían mal un par de pasadas...paso mi mano por su flequillo...suspira...hace tiempo que no lo hacia...le he echado de menos...basta...corto de raíz la idea...me da curiosidad a donde pueda llegar pero...no..

no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme...este es mi mundo y soy yo quien lo controla y lo mismo pasa con mi mente...

ningún pensamiento que no me sea útil llegara muy lejos...no puedo levantarme eso es seguro...el chico parece un koala...lo que mas me irrita es que me encanta estar asi...de verdad no quiero encariñarme _"otra vez"_...me desvanezco de ese lugar... volveré...quiza 


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

En una psicodélica ciudad un niño deambula sin rumbo fijo, su flequillo se mueve con el viento dejando ver unos desconcertados ojos azules.

Oye ruidos, no puede resistir la curiosidad y corre hacia la fuente del sonido…al llegar...ve una chica que en su mano sostiene un abanico al parecer no ha notado su presencia...

tiene la vista fija en espacio vacío, ante sus propios ojos se construye un pequeño quiosco, con hermosos detalles es madera,

siguiendo su primer impulso comienza a correr mas no llega muy lejos…algo lo clava a un árbol pero sin hacerle daño, sube su vista y ve el abanico que antes vio en la chica, voltea para intentar encontrarla, ella ya no está ahí..

Cuando regresa su cabeza la ve frente a él, inclinada lo suficiente como para que sus rostros estén a la misma altura a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo el chiquillo no puede evitar sonrojarse…a ella parece no importarle.

-que haces aquí- susurro casi contra su boca

-no lo sé- y es que en verdad no lo sabia.

-bien-

De un segundo a otro ya no estaba clavado en el árbol, sino parado frente a ella.

-¿que es lo que deseas aprender?-

Ante la mirada confusa de el ella decide hacerle una pequeña demostración de todas,pero esto en lugar de aclarar su mentehace que se siento mas turbado,ya que todas se le hacen familiares.

ella solo levanta una ceja -bien todas se derivan de una así que aprenderás lo básico y luego decidirás cual es tu estilo...

-¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunta ya un poco mas relajado.

-llamame como quieras-

-Akane- susurra el chico sin pensar, a lo que ella se gira para mirarlo con mucha curiosidad...

-bien- luego se recompone y sigue su camino.

-tu..amm tu- el oji-azul no sabe como formular la pregunta.

-¿y cual es el tuyo?-lo interrumpe "Akane"

el chico solo baja la cabeza...ella lo entendió... o al menos eso penso.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo es chiquito, en estos momentos mi mente esta atrapada todavia en las aburridas materias del cole (acabo de salir de exámenes) espero que la inspiracion vuelva pronto...podriam contribuir con uno que otro review ;). besos<strong>


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Hace tiempo que llegue aquí, creo que he de estar muerto porque esto es el mismo paraíso, el paisaje cambia constantemente para convertirse en algo más hermoso que lo anterior, en este lugar el tiempo parece no importar…al menos a mí no me importa y por lo visto a ella tampoco,-suspiro- tal vez sea porque no hay aquí nadie más que nosotros, quizás el hecho que no recuerde mi pasado tenga algo que ver…no lo sé ….de lo único que estoy seguro es…..ufff eso estuvo cerca.

La estrella que antes había sido lanzada al joven queda clavada en el árbol….

-nada mal- felicita la peli-azul a su pupilo.

-Akane….-se pierde en su mirada fría

- no me sorprendas así…se supone que hoy era mi día libre – exclama una vez recuperado el oji-azul.

-jajajja no te quejes tanto- ignorando la mirada de reproche que el chico le lanza-al menos puedes tachar este estilo de la lista.

-porque nunca me llamas por mi nombre-

-nunca me lo has dicho- le contesto con simpleza

-se supone que tu lo sabes todo-

-pues por mas que lea tu mente no encuentro tu nombre...a menos que sea "Akane"- haciendo que el pelinegro se ruborizara.

-talvez deberias ponerme uno-

-si le pones nombre a algo te encariñas con eso-

-a que te refieres- ella solo lo mira.

-contestame-

-no te olvides de tu lugar aquí-su tono frió no daba derecho a replica

-lo siento sensei- murmuro arrepentido.

Y en ese preciso instante, mientras ella desaparecía ante mis propios ojos ,recordé el día que comprendí que este era su mundo y que yo no era una constante en el...

* * *

><p><strong>No me siento orgullosa del tamaño de este cap ni del tiempo que he tardado en subirlo, pero eso no tiene importancia...agradezco a las personas que hayan dejado reviews, la verdad en este momento no recuerdo si conteste algunos o ninguno, ni tampoco se si las personas a quien les conteste lo leerán...<strong>

**Marce kid nicky´s girl: si dejara todo el misterio simplemente no tendria sentido seguir con la historia, sobre la trama ...solamente no te confundas porque no soy de las personas que gastan 7 capitulos en introducciones...jajajja si...pero recuerda que "akane" a decidido olvidar TODO y ranma pues el...espeor que te haya gustado el cap**

**Diana Tendo: adoro recibir las notificaciones a mi correo cuando me dejas tu comentario, te dire que subes mi ego respecto a la historia a niveles inimaginables y bueno en realidad la confusion es adictiva ¿no?**

**Belli: gracias por todos tus comentarios y buenos deseos..**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola a todos...si es que aun hay alguien ahi...lamento mucho la demora..**

Capitulo 8

Un joven de 17 años caminaba por la ciudad perdido en sus pensamientos…..llega a un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado…movido por la curiosidad, se acerca a lo que parece ser un barrio japonés muy descuidado….inconscientemente sus pasos lo llevan a lo que parece una gran casa con un salón a la par.

Entra y como si conociera, la casa camina por los pasillos, que se encuentran en estado desastroso… oye un ruido, un silencioso sollozo…."_Akane" _es lo primero que piensa, se acerca y en efecto es ella pero parece más joven, con el cabello corto y encogida en un rincón…_" ¿ Porque está llorando?" _es lo que piensa mientras la observa, ella nota su presencia y lo voltea a ver, como pidiendo ayuda extiende su mano, sin embargo cuando el intenta tomarla el espacio parece expandirse alejándolo de ella , quien solo vuelve a su posición original ignorando su presencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Es un día nublado en el puerto, las olas chocan contra el acantilado, la brisa acaricia mi cabello, todo aquí ha cambiado, desde que ese chico llego, ahora ya no me siento sola, vaciá…_

Abajo las aguas antes claras se revolvían en un torbellino misterioso que incitaba a saltar en él, no era la primera vez que se lo planteaba pero… ¿Qué habría al otro lado? Porque si sabía que existía algo más….

Una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos…

-Akane- parece cansado como si hubiera corrido mucho

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto

-es que- me abraza- tuve una pesadilla

Me rio sin poder evitarlo… a pesar de su apariencia de adolecente sigue comportándose como un niño

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunta con un dejo de molestia

-nada- le correspondo al brazo para que lo olvide, siempre funciona.

Este chico es muy especial, aunque no me guste demostrárselo se a convertido no solo en mi compañero de entrenamientos, también en mi compañía incluso en mi amigo y me pregunto

¿Es el solo una persona que quiere encontrarse así mismo, tal vez lo que quiere es aprender?

No lo sé

Tampoco se si se quedara para siempre o está destinado a irse una vez cumpla su propósito y esa es otra incógnita…

¿Cuál es su propósito?

Y si no tiene uno….

¿Significa que es como yo?..

¿Él también se sentirá solo?

¿También extrañara algo que no sabe si alguna vez tuvo?

¿La razón por la que no pregunto?

Es simple, yo no recuerdo muy bien mi pasado y sé que Tampoco quiero hacerlo, sin embargo no me cabe duda que aun en algún lugar de mi mente esta todo, por eso siempre que el intentaba averiguar más de mí siempre terminábamos alejándonos, claro que luego olvidábamos el asunto… _olvidar, olvidar, olvidar _Una palabra muy curiosa ya que para olvidar primero hay que recordar y se olvida para ya no recordar….creo que lo mejor en ese caso es _"ignorar"_

-Quiero un helado- dice el chico, estoy pensando seriamente en ponerle un nombre

-ve por el- en realidad ya sé porque me lo dice pero….

-no sé dónde escondes el helado-intento disimular mi sonrisa

-yo no lo escondo, está en la heladería atravesando el jardín. No puedo evitar reír al ver su mirada- no puedo creer que con todo el tiempo que llevas viviendo aquí no sepas como llegar-

-bromeas la última vez que intente ir solo a mitad del camino ya solo pensaba en cómo iba a hacer para regresar.

-date la vuelta y ve por tu helado- sí que podía ser terco cuando quería, lo tome de los hombros y le di la vuelta.

-cuando llegamos aquí- me encantaba ver su cara….._de hecho si él estaba conmigo no me importaba estar aqui por siempre_

**Como veran este capitulo es mas largo de lo que acostumbro, la razón...no habia internet en mi casa y tenia mucho tiempo libre...espero sus reviews**

**besos**


	10. Capitulo 9

**_ Después de tanto tiempo..._**

Capítulo 9

Tiempo, recuerdo un dicho "_el tiempo es oro"…_… este no es el caso, si hay algo en este lugar es tiempo, cuanto he pasado aquí no, no lo sé, ¿Quién soy?... es raro, tengo la sensación de haberme hecho mucho antes esta pregunta sin embargo la respuesta aun es un misterio para mí, pero no vale la pena seguir pensando en ello

Una media sonrisa surca el rostro del oji-azul, posiblemente lo reprenderá por haber llegado tarde al entrenamiento, corre hasta quedar sin aliento y es que por alguna extraña razón, cuando mas ansioso esta por llegar a un lugar este se aleja mas y mas.

Al parecer la carrera ha valido la pena, la dueña de sus pensamientos esta recostada en la grama como si nada,se queda observándola, parece estar dormida, tan tranquila que invita echarse a su lado. ¿porque no?

justo cuando iba a hacerlo...

_Todo este tiempo he estado viviendo en un castillo de naipes, _este pensamiento se repite una y otra vez como una condena aunque más bien es un hecho, me recuesto contra la esquina de la oscura habitación y es que...

**_-_**_Eres blanco o negro, no hay grises en este mundo._

Es fácil vivir en un mundo de fantasía….pero tarde o temprano la realidad…

-_Por el momento nada, la familia de ella aún están decidiendo. Si dejarla vivir con estas máquinas o dejarla morir en el sueño._

Te consume.

Veo como una mano se acerca, tal vez sea una mano amiga.

No, yo estoy perfectamente bien, _muy bien. _

Y así se quedara hasta que yo lo decida

una incómoda sensación me invade, la sensacion de ser observada, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera abierto los ojos de inmediato,pero estoy tan cómoda y tranquila, ademas no es una mirada extraña, al contrario, he estado mas tiempo con esas lagunas azules de lo que puedo recordar haber pasado con otro ser, tal vez deberia levantarme y reprenderlo, quizá hacerlo correr hasta que ya no quede aire en sus pulmones por hacer llegado tan tarde, hay tantas cosas que debería hacer, sin embargo si hay algo que la eternidad me ha enseñado es _hacer lo que me haga feliz._

_-¿ porque llegas tan tarde?- _ni siquiera me molesto en abrir los ojos pero puedo imaginar su expresion.

Hace mucho que deje de preguntarme la razón que le ha traído aquí, tal vez suene egoísta pero... no me importa

-_no es" tan tarde"-_ talvez no los sea pero...

-_entonces porque se esta poniendo el sol- _de hecho hoy no tengo ganas de entrenar.

-_se que eres tu o es que...- _si...pero no es lo que tu esperas- _¿estas insinuándome algo?- _para mi sigues siendo un niño

-_tienes mucha __energía- _susurro mientras abro los ojos y me acerco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando mi cuerpo ya no aguanta mas me tiro en la hierba jadeante por el esfuerzo.

ella se acerca con una sonrisa ladeada..o si...otra vez me ha hecho correr alrededor de la plataforma , ella dice que es un muy buen ejercicio sin embargo nunca lo hace...aun no logro comprender como es que siempre me gana, claro que es mi maestra pero hace tiempo me dijo . _"ya no tengo nada que enseñarte"_ ...por un momento creí que iba desaparecer como ella había perdicho que lo haría...pero al parecer mi objetivo no es aprender.

no se cual sea y lo irónico es que tampoco se si haría algo para cumplirlo porque...

_"una vez cumplido tu propósito ya no habrá razon para que permanezcas aquí"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que Agradezco<em>**_** a los que me siguen leyendo a pesar de mi informalidad y que sinceramente espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

**_respondiendo a reviews_**

**_Marce kid Nicky`s girl: _**_no sabes cuanto me alegro tu review, el misterio bueno la verdad ni yo se cuando se revelara pero de que lo hará lo hará._

**_Rusa-ranmayakane-zk: _**_bueno en el otro fic queda que akane quedo atrapada en la "eternidad" y bueno esta es una perspectiva de esa eternidad._

_**contribuye a la campaña "haciendo feliz a la autora" dejando un review ¡ son gratis! )**  
><em>


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

-"_oye que te pasa" -_

Apenas y escuche su pregunta

-"_últimamente has estado extraño"_

Y como no estarlo, al fin comienzo a recordar pero no quiero hacerlo pero ya no puedo contenerlo mas, las imágenes fluyen como una gran avalancha y yo me hundo en ella ,

Tal vez falta uno que otro detalle como mi nombre u otras cosas sin embargo lo que si recordaba era haber dicho cosas horribles a alguien que me importaba mucho y aunque no puedo recordar su rostro tengo la certeza que me miro con dolor luego recuerdo haber sentido miedo, rabia y una culpa que me consumía desde el fondo de mi ser…

Esa es la escena que recuerdo con más claridad.

También recuerdo una tumba y mucha energía consumiendo una tribu.

Recuerdo haber visto lagrimas cayendo de unos ojos avellanados y después de todo eso a la única conclusión que he llegado es que soy, era o fui una persona horrible,.

Por más que intento no puedo recordar algo bueno, y aunque ahora sepa cosas que antes ignoraba que cualquiera podría considerar como "sentido común" junto con ellas viene la certeza que hay otros lugares, que existe algo llamado muerte,

ahora me doy cuenta que posiblemente mi objetivo acá es dejar de traer desdicha a las personas con las que alguna vez compartí un mismo espacio durante la misma época.

Todo a mi alrededor comienza a perder sentido, para estos momentos ya no se si hablar en presente pasado o incluso futuro, tengo el presentimiento de que no importaría, la chica parece darse cuenta de ello, su expresión se torna fría, luego hace algo que francamente me sorprendió en el momento pero que ahora agradezco…me golpeo, me golpeo tan fuerte que caí inconsciente y lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber comenzado a caer y caer.

Y como si todo hubiera sido no más que una pesadilla ahora me encuentro con Akane sentado en un lugar donde sopla la brisa marina antes de que yo pueda decir algo ella simplemente me abraza contra su pecho cual niño pequeño y me dice con una voz que denota afecto como pocas veces lo ha hecho..

Es obvio que no dirá una palabra pensé

-"_Yo, yo ,yo he recordado"- _fue lo único que alcance a decir...

Y con esas simples palabras yo sentí lo que el sentía, seguramente no debí tratar de ver en su mente mas lo hice y vi todo lo que el recordaba tal vez alguna vez nos unió algo mas que la relación maestra-alumno que ahora teníamos,no quise ahondar ninguno de estos sentimientos encontrados, los olvide una vez y los volvería a olvidar,en ese momento tuve la certeza de que ya había pasado por esto antes y lo mejor era terminar con ello lo mas pronto posible.

-"_no importa"- _le dije aunque también era para convencerme a mi misma_ -" aquí no importa quien hayas sido o que hayas hecho, si tus recuerdos te dañan solo ignóralos y veras como poco a poco se __irán"_

Hasta ahora no se si fue por una vena masoquista pero me permití recordar todo,

lo que mi mente creó mientras aun tenia un lugar a donde volver y también como al no decidirme por un solo camino, recuerdo que dos personas mi madre y el antiguo ocupante me advirtieron que debía escoger , siempre espere que otros tomaran decisiones por mi y a pesar de jactarme de ser una mujer fuerte siempre espere que alguien me salvara muchas decisiones que no tome, tantas palabras que no pronuncie ...me veo tentada a hundirme otra vez en la oscura soledad en la que quede despues de eso...pero...eso seria...es algo que no pienso tolerar ...

siento como mi mente elimina o al menos oculta todo eso

sonrió, ya no recuerdo ni a que "eso" me refiero ...Ranma...¿de donde saque esa palabra?

Ahora presta atención al muchacho que aun tiene en los brazos parece sumido en un profundo sueño...

-"_Ranma ¿eh? bueno porque no"-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>lo único que puedo decir es : lamento mucho la demora espero que les siga gustando gracias por haber dejado reviews<strong>_

_****_**Marce kid niky's girl: espero que esto haya aclarado algunas de tus dudas y te haya parecido igual de interesante.**

**Carmen15: me alegra mucho que te guste la historia.**

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk : gracias por apoyar mi campaña =)**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola, se que me he tardado un poco en actualizar y que posiblemente ya muchos se han olvidado de esta historia, quiero decirles que a pesar que a veces me tome demasiado tiempo, no dejare colgada esta historia ni lo otra,como siempre espero sus opiniones o sugerencias respecto al cap.**

Capitulo 11

El tiempo se detuvo desde ese día en el comencé a comprender muchas cosas, todo se me hace tan extraño como si fuera otra vez aquel niño que llego aquí sin saber absolutamente nada,

ella sigue igual ,una vez le pregunte que edad tenia, lo único que me respondió fue "la edad solo existe para los que miden el tiempo"

cada día que pasa me siento mas conectado con ella en especial ahora que tengo la certeza que ambos llegamos a este lugar huyendo de algo.

no tengo ninguna prisa en regresar al lugar de donde vengo

a veces comienzo a imaginarme escenas donde ella y yo caminamos por un canal o por una selva tomados de la mano, la mente puede ser demasiado cruel a veces ya que me hace creer que de verdad hemos pasado por ello y esa idea no me desagrada del todo, supongo que la nostalgia que tengo acerca de esas imágenes es por no poder cumplirlas realmente.

Esto a pesar de lo que cualquier persona podria creer esto para mi es el mismismo paraíso.

En lo que respecta a mis habilidades marciales, soy muy bueno, y no es por presumir, tal vez sea cierto que ella aun me gana, pero que quede claro que no es por falta de talento,no, lo que pasa es que Akane es prácticamente uno con el entorno, cambia la forma de sus armas y cuando no lo hace incluso saca armas de quien sabe donde.

-"en que piensas"-susurra en mi oído, ya me he acostumbrado a que aparezca de improviso-"ranma"-

las primeras veces que dijo esa palabra, debo confesar que pense que era algún insulto o algo, luego comprendí que había decidido ponerme un nombre.

-"en lo tramposa que eres"- no se cuando se ha formado tanta confianza entre nosotros, como para que se atreva a llamarme tramposa.

-"yo no hago trampa"-roda los ojos, no es la primera vez que discutimos esto-"solo utilizo mi entorno, tal vez tu deberías probar hacer lo mismo.

Eso ultimo solo lo dije para fastidiarlo, con el tiempo aprenderá, al igual que yo, que este mundo no tiene limites, con el aqui, es menos probable dejarse consumir con el sentimiento de desasosiego que ha veces me embarga,el tiempo aquí es muy raro ya que puede parecerte eterno y luego caer en la cuenta que no es nada,

ya no han venido mas chicos ni chicas para que los entrene, y no me extraña ya que puede notar que cada vez se enfocaban mas en lo físico y menos en lo espiritual, ya no se preocupaban por el equilibrio cuerpo-mente, ciertamente eso no es mi problema.

Volviendo al chico que esta enfrente mio

-"oye, tampoco es para que me ignores"- solo volteo a verlo con una media sonrisa, eso sigue igual,siempre quiere llamar la atención.

-"perdón, decías algo"- el solo suspira y se tumba en la grama, le sigo, esto se siente bien, solo nosotros dos, viviendo el momento, sin preocuparnos del pasado ni del futuro.


	13. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que me sentía así, si no pongo distancia entre los dos, soy consiente que ya no quiero estar sola nunca mas, sin embargo yo controlo todo en este lugar, todo, menos a Ranma, debo arreglar el problema lo mas pronto posible, este estado de turbación es muy peligroso, todo podría derrumbarse hasta quedar en la nada…

-después de todo ya ha sido suficiente- susurro para mi, mientras sonrió, además creo que es hora del entrenamiento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Akane últimamente ha estado muy rara, ha veces he llegado a pensar que esta evitándome, -eso le costara-sonrio, en este lugar solo estamos nosotros.

Pero seré tonto, si ella no quiere verme pasara una eternidad hasta que vuelva ha saber de ella, ha veces olvido como funciona este sitio, todo a mi alrededor comienza a cambiar, la piedra donde estoy sentado se hunde en el suelo, creo que tiene ganas de entrenar, estoy listo.

El jardín donde estaba el pelinegro ahora es un campo cubierto de césped con una plataforma circular flotante.

Se para enfrente mia, se inclina en señal de saludo, y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, ya me ha mandado al suelo de una patada al estomago, espero a que me regañe por estar distraído, no lo hace, apenas logro esquivar la sai que me ha lanzado, parece que esta vez va en serio, la decisión que muestran sus ojos no miente, le lanzo una patada para ver si obtengo resultados, simplemente la esquiva, así como yo lo hago con el puñetazo que me ha lanzado, nuestro enfrentamiento dura un poco mas, hasta que por esquivar una patada caigo de la plataforma, la grama esta húmeda, supongo que he perdido, ahora la plataforma es absorbida por la tierra , ella esta ha la par mia.

-has perdido- me dice solemnemente, mi primera reacción es ponerme de pie y así lo hago.

-y que significa eso- no resisto el impulso de preguntar, este enfrentamiento ha sido diferente ha todos los demás.

Elimina la distancia entre nosotros y hace algo que jamás imagine que haría….

Ya he tomado la decisión y ahora no me echare para atrás, sin ninguna delicadeza lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, junto sus labios con los míos, el contacto es maravilloso, pero no me basta, tiento su lengua con la mia, succiono su labio inferior tentándolo, él se ha quedado completamente quieto, tal ves haya sido demasiado sorpresivo, tal vez esperaba algo mas tierno, sin embargo tendrá que esperar, he refrenado mis impulsos desde que dejo de tener la apariencia de un niño, ahora todo esta en su lugar, suelto un suspiro lleno de satisfacción y me separo de el…

La frustración se apodera de mi, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de corresponderle, ella al parecer lo nota, vuelve a acercarse, solo que esta vez toma su tiempo par lamer mis labios, no dudo mas y le correspondo, espero que no pretenda que esta es la despedida pues nunca nunca me separare de su lado

.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón<strong>** por la tardanza, estoy consiente que las escenas románticas no se me dan muy bien, pero hoy que estaba releyendo mi historia para continuarla me di cuenta que le hacia falta una escena ****así. espero sus comentarios, criticas o lo que sea.**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola, se que mi tardanza es imperdonable así que no pediré disculpas, como prometí no dejare ninguna historia incompleta asi que ahora que la inspiración volvió, me gustaría compartirla con ustedes, si es que todavía hay alguien**

Capítulo 13

Cuando nos separamos siento que el mundo se desmorona…..vacío…. solo nosotros dos en la nada, la miro en busca de una respuesta ella solo sonríe de forma extraña, caigo en la cuenta que hemos avanzado cuando diviso a lo lejos un trono, en el trono hay una persona, no, dos, la figura grande arrodillado con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la pequeña, no entiendo, parece no, son una versión adulta de mí y una joven de Akane.

-¿Qué es esto?- rompo el silencio

-la nada- responde ella ausente.

-¿Por qué?-no completo la pregunta, pero no es necesario.

Miles de escenas, millones de imágenes pasan frente a mis ojos, mis recuerdos, los de ella, los nuestros, ahora lo recuerdo, el accidente, la desesperación, la culpa, la ira, cuando ella se fue, cuando la apartaron de mi lado, cuando comenzaron las pesadillas, creí que tomando venganza se irían, y tuve razón, en el momento. Pase años, vidas buscándola sin ser completamente consciente de ello, acumulando conocimiento y guardándolo en el lugar donde todo comenzó por si no lograba mi cometido tener algo de lo que continuar en la próxima.

Ella me mira con incredulidad, sabe lo que estoy pensando sin embargo parece que no comprendiera, o no quisiera comprender, ahora ya no estoy de pie junto a Akane, estoy en el suelo, junto a la chica del trono, porque hay dos?, la de pelo corto abre los ojos.

Akane de pelo largo camina hacia la niña y ante mis ojos se vuelven una sola persona.

Ahora todo está claro, volvimos al punto de inicio o en mi caso al punto final, camino hacia Ranma, me hace feliz haber compartido mi paraíso, no, mi infierno personal con él una vez más, sin embargo debe irse antes de que sea demasiado tarde, él tiene un cuerpo donde volver ,yo no, no sé cuánto tiempo pasara antes que su alma encuentre el camino a este lugar, pero lo esperare con ansias, dividiré mi alma, encadenare la parte de mis recuerdos a este trono y cuando llegue el momento definitivo le dejare ir, como muchas veces antes lo ha hecho, poso mi mano en su mejilla, no como un adiós, sino como un hasta luego, después de todo, este es un ciclo sin fin….


End file.
